


Trick Or Treat? But mostly Trick

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: ...route, And houses, Big Brother Papyrus (Swap), Big Brother Sans (Classic), Happy Halloween!, Haunted Hoses, I FELT LIKE MAKING THIS BECAUSE I LIKE HALLOWEEN AND UNDERTALE SO THERE!, Post pacifist, Scared Blueberry, Trick or Treat!, XD, Yes. Hoses, but mostly hoses.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blueberry, Stretch, Classic, and Paps are heading out on what the humans call The Night Of The Dead (Or Halloween for the uneducated guests here) on the surface for the first time. Blueberry gets attacked by a flying hose. The big brothers pull the youngers through several haunted houses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy Halloween treat for people who like it. Hope you enjoy!!! Oh, I will be jumping in at points in parentheses to explain stuff going on and whatnot... and because CANDY!!!

**Trick Or Treat? But Mostly Trick**

**By: BlueB03 (totally didn't almost put my real name)**

Classic and Paps stood in the living room waiting for the swap brothers to show up. The Fells had declined coming this year for halloween for... the reason that they saw to many naked skeletons walking around the year before, so this year the swaps would be all. (Yes. Naked skeletons being the kids who dress up as skeletons and don't cover the pelvic area or the ribcage.) This year Paps had decided to be a king, and Asgore had been happy to lend him an old purple cape with the underground symbol of royalty for this one night. Classic had gone out and bought the younger a crown and red trident- which humans kept insisting was for people dressing up as Satan- for Paps to wear as well. Classic, this year, had simply dressed like a Dinosaur willing to eat those who should harm his king. The humans had been questioning him in the store as to why he was buying Satan's trident, and Kings Crown, and the Dino costume which all had no relation and Sans has only shrugged. (May as well explain costumes, yes? If you're still having trouble picturing it, look up king Papyrus and imagine Sans cosplaying as Alphys... yup that's all I got.)

"BROTHER, MY CAPE IS IMPOSSIBLE TO TIE!" Paps spoke up as he fiddled with the ends of it.

"here bro, I got it." Classic replied hopping onto the couch to reach the younger's neck and tie the cape correctly. He then helped Papyrus straighten the crown before going back to flipping through the horror movies on television. Evil spider terrorizing a family, aliens taking over the world, alien invasion, alien invasion, alien invasion....  _Ding Dong!_

"I'VE GOT IT BROTHER!" Paps exclaimed, glad to get away from the current screen of an alien sticking needles and draining the blood from a human girl. Opening the door, Paps fell over as a blue blur jumped onto him in a hug.

"Hello other brother Papyrus!" Exclaimed Blue as his elder brother pried him from Paps' neck.

"HELLO BLUE! STRETCH! NICE COSTUMES!" Paps greeted, he wasn't lying... for the most part. Somehow Stretch seemed to have talked Blue into dressing up like a knight- in blue armor instead of shining silver- and Stretch was dressed like a modern Robin Hood. (I changed these two's costumes about five times. xD)

 (Saw this and had to put it in. Art by thegreatrouge on deviant art)

"You like them? Wowie!" Blue exclaimed. He walked around the corner going to say hello to Classic.

"WHY A KNIGHT AND ROBIN HOOD?" Paps asked.

"I thought it would be funny. Plus, it'll make him easy to spot after he eats to much candy." Stretch explained.

"OR LOOSE HIM." Paps frowned.

"Relaaaax, I have a phone too. We can call him if he disappears." Stretch walked into the living room as he heard his brother yelp.

"told ya you shouldn't watch, blue. it's a scary movie." Classic called through his laughter.

"I didn't think I'd see humans dying by those scary, needle thingies! Those are scary!" Blue yelled running to hug his elder brother's legs. Stretch picked him up, chuckling softly and walked to the couch.

"Coming lazy bones? I'm sure the brothers want to trick or treat instead of watch this poorly edited garbage of an alien invasion." Stretch sighed.

"ya, alright. lemme just grab the candy bowl to leave for trick or treaters." Classic laughed walking into the kitchen. Stretch clicked the TV off, and the group of four walked out.

"Should we give them a li'l scare?" Stretch asked after a few houses.

"what kind?" Stretch pointed to a hose that wasn't attached to anything, but had been decorated to look like a snake. Classic quickly nodded and encompassed it in his magic as the youngers walked up the steps to the new house. He sent it flying and let Blue and Paps both get tangled in it. They both fell over instead of knocking on the door, and right into a puddle.

"Shoot, dude! They're gonna be soaked!" Stretch called running up to the two. Paps was already out of the tangle, but Blue seemed to have been given hard luck and was still trying to get an arm out. Stretch had him undone in a flash and picked his brother up, taking off the chestplate and helmet and leaving the younger in just his blue t-shirt, "I think that's enough candy, let's hit some haunted houses." Stretch decided.

"H-H-HAUNTED H-H-HOUSES?" Paps asked.

"P-papy... those are scaaary." Blue whimpered. Both were obviously afraid.

"You'll have your big bros to protect ya. Now come on." Stretch laughed taking both of the skeletons' hands and walking towards the end of the street. Classic followed behind, hands sneaking into his brother's bucket once in awhile to steal some candy.

As they arrived, the group found only two were allowed in at a time. They split up, and the swaps ended up going first. Blue took Stretch's and and clinged to it like a lifeline. A clown popped up from behind a bookshelf, and that's all it took for Blue to burst into tears.

"Woah, uh... sorry kid. Didn't mean ta... scare ya... that bad." The guy apologized.

"Sorry, he's a little jumpy. He watched part of a horror movie before coming out and is still pretty scared. Not your fault." Stretch explained, lifting his brother up and hurrying out of the house. There were a few more scary things, but Stretch just covered Blue's eyes and ran past them giving the people a thumbs up when they popped up. The brothers then waited for the Classic brother to come up, Stretch wiping Blue's final tears up as they came through.

"gee, that wasn't really scary." Classic frowned.

"I AGREE BROTHER IT WAS- OH BLUE! WHATEVER IS WRONG?" Paps exclaimed kneeling down.

"He, didn't like the house as much as you guys did... remember what I told ya?" Stretch asked.

"oh..."

"RIGHT..." (I just came up with a little headcanon that when the two were younger, Blue had been playing in the lab or something when their father was still around and ran into a machine that kinda set his mind back a few years. So like the age he is right now, he's thinking more like an eight to twelve year old child. *shrugs*)

"WELL, LET US MOVE ON! MAYBE WE SHALL JUST HEAD HOME AND EAT SOME CANDY?" Papyrus suggested. The others were glad to take up the offer, and ended up sitting in the living room watching Halloween Town and eating Butterfingers until about ten when the swaps had to go home to their universe.

"see ya next year!" Classic called as they walked through the portal.

"Bye bye..." Blue called sleepily. Stretch had been smart and brought along pajamas for Blue to change into before they left. All in all... it was a nice Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I meant to put hoses in the tags. Don't ask why I ate a lot of candy before coming to write this... from our candy cauldron. Also, the summary lied. They probably went through meek house before that I was to lazy to put in, but eh. Happy Halloween... tomorrow! Or today of you're in the Eastern Time Zone. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
